


Light at the End of the Tunnel

by Socially_Awkward_Turtle



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Turtle/pseuds/Socially_Awkward_Turtle
Summary: This is part of the Leaving Him reaction. Do NOT read if the following will trigger you: abuse from mother to daughter, suicidal thoughts, and violence.





	1. Part 1

 

When Elaine first came face to face to J-Hope, it was at the last place he should have been. At her brother’s funeral. His killer stood behind a large tree as he watched Elaine’s brother, Clay, be buried. Her blood boiled and she only saw red. Her mother sobbed over Clay’s grave as they began to throw the dirt on his coffin. Elaine’s body shook. Her legs felt like they’d give out as the funeral came to an end. The funeral goers left with her mother in their arms as she continued to cry.

Elaine stared down at Clay’s grave, “Just come back… You can’t be gone.” She whispered. “What am I supposed to do without you, bro… What am I supposed to do?” She cried as she held herself. “I’m not as strong as you. I’m too scared to leave mother again with you gone.” Her eyes casted to the side to see J-Hope still lingering about the tree. She clenched her jaw as she stomped over to him. “You!” She growled. J-Hope gave her with a stunned look. “How dare you show your face!” Her face burned with rage, “You foul son of a bitch!” She swung at him and J-Hope didn’t move. He took the weak punch. He gave her a sad mournful look. “You took him from me!” She hit him again, “You bastard! Give him back!” She grabbed his shirt and shook him. “Give him back to me!”

Elaine’s legs gave from under her, but J-Hope caught her from falling. The clouds opened and drowned out her cries as J-Hope held her. He pulled her in his arms, “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, Elaine.” His voice was hoarse as he spoke in her ear, “This wasn’t supposed to happen. That should have been me.” Elaine didn’t fight him. She was far too exhausted and fatigue to say another word as she sobbed.

 

J-Hope took Elaine , with much protest, to his condo. He grabbed some clothes, “Here, change before you get sick.”

Elaine stared at him with a lifeless expression, “Like you care.” Her voice was hoarse. “You’re just waiting to kill me off next, right Hoseok? Because we know your real identity.” J-Hope flinched at the sound of his name off her lips.It sounded like venom.  She let out a croaked laugh, “To think we were friends. The police may have ruled his death a suicide, but I know you. I know how BTS operates.” Elaine looked around with disgust, “I can’t even be here without wanting to set it on fire. All the memorie-” she cried. She silently cursed herself for being so emotional especially in front of the man she knew killed Clay.

“I didn’t kill your brother” he whimpered. “I’d never do that to you, Elaine. Clay was like our brother too. We’d never kill him.” Elaine’s eyes flicked to Hoseok as anger inflamed her. “We don’t know who did, but we’re looking into it to take revenge. We won’t let the bastards get away with it.”

“It doesn’t matter who pulled the trigger. I told you to stay away from my family once you and the others created BTS.” She snarled, “You should have stayed away! I told you all that you were dead to me. It’s your fault I’m stuck alone with my mother. You took everything from me. My brother, my freedom, EVERYTHING!” Hoseok looked down unable to form words.She threw his clothes at him, “I will never forgive you! You should have never came into our lives.” Elaine backed away before she stormed out of the condo and headed home in her wet clothes.

 

Elaine made it home soaked to the core and numb. Her hair glued to her face. Her make up smeared and she was sure she looked like some type of clown. She twisted her black blouse and skirt to get the extra water out. She turned the knob and entered the house. It smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. A smell she couldn’t get out of her clothes when she had moved out with Clay. Elaine shut the door without making a sound and she headed past the living room to hide from her mother.

“You’re home” her mother’s voice was slurred, but there was an underlying anger.

Elaine jumped at her mother’s voice. “Jesus! Mother, you can’t just scare me like that.” She tried to keep her voice steady as she looked at her mother who was on the couch with a beer bottle and cigarette in hand.

Her mother, with the beer bottle in hand, wobbled to stand. She dropped the cigarette in the ashtray as she stumbled to the archway, “Wher’d ya go with that bastard?” Elaine flinched as her mom drunkenly shook the bottle and spilled some on Ella. Her mom let out a giggle, “Oops.”

“Mom, you’re drunk. Let’s get you to–”

Her mother flung her hand with the bottle in hand and smacked Elaine la against the cheek, “Don’t touch me you whore!” She screamed and Elaine grabbed her cheek as pain hit her. Her hand didn’t stop in time as the bottle hit the wall and shattered. Elaine jumped back as her mom swung around drunkenly. “You shoulda been the one to die! Why did your beatiful perfect brothr die?” Elaine shifted her eyes to the ground as she watched her mother crumble, “You shoulda been killed. Why wasn’t it you?” Elaine reached for her mother once more, but was struck in the face with the broken bottle. She held her face and choked on her cry of surprise.

Elaine snuck past her mother to avoid any more attacks as her mother cursed her. She ran to her room and shut the door. She headed to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. A cut trailed by her lip and up her cheek along with a bruise on the same cheek had began to form. Elaine grabbed disinfectants with shaky hands and she cleaned the wound. She took a quick shower before she crawled in bed and cried herself to sleep.

 

“Hey… Ella. HEY!. Wake up!” A pillow hit Elaine and forced her to wake at a start. Her mother stood above her, her eyes swollen and sunken, “I got a job for you.” Elaine sat up as her mother sat beside her, “We can get that bastard back.”

“How?” Elaine muttered sleepily. “The police won’t investigate. They ruled it a suicide.”

Her mother touched her injured cheek, “I know, baby, but we can get rid of him ourselves.” Elaine flinched as a tinge of pain from the bruise. “He’ll let you get close to him. You can kill him.”

Elaine’s eyes widened, “MOTHER! I can’t–”

Her mother’s eyes narrowed as she jumped on her daughter, “You will do as I say!” She pressed her open palm against Elaine’s neck. “You owe me! I gave you life! You took your father’s life! YOU OWE ME!” She flipped.

Elaine gasped as her mom pressed harder. “So—mom” tears trickled down the side of her face. Her mother let her go and Elaine gasped.

“This is what your brother would have wanted. He would want revenge. He would want to get justice for an ungrateful whore like you.”

 

Those words stuck to Elaine as she numbly walked the streets. She had her hoodie drawn to hid the marks on her face and neck. Her hand rubbed her bruised neck as she turned to the bridge. She felt like the world was caving in on her. Her brother was her savior. She was safe when he was around, but now with him gone she knew her safety was gone. He was the only one who loved her after the incident with her dad. He took her in when he graduated high school in fear that their mother would end up killing her. A fate that had returned to Elaine once more. Elaine didn’t want to go home, but she had nowhere to go. Recently graduated high school, Elaine wasn’t in college nor could afford college. Her mother restricted her from college. She stopped and stared at the Han River below her. She wished she could have the courage to dive into the frigid water below her and be rid of the world.

“Elaine?” Her head shot up and looked at the person who called out to her. Her old friend, Jimin, stood with another boy with a hoodie drawn over his head. Jimin’s lips slipped to a small smile, “Long time no see.” A smile found her lips as she saw Jimin. Though he was part of BTS, he was the only one she could still look at with love. He had been the only one who didn’t change around her. His eyes trailed down her eyes to her cheek and neck. His eyes darkened as he reached out to touch her cheek, “Who did that to you?”

Elaine hide her bruises and looked back at the river. She covered the cheek injuries with her hand, “No one. I’m just clumsy.” She lied.

“Right” Jimin replied coolly. “I heard about what happened to your bro” she flinched. “Sorry… About all of it. It’s our fault for not keeping him safe.” He approached her and turned her to face him. His hands tightened on her shoulders, “Please, if anyone suspicious approaches you, tell us.” He begged. “You don’t understand how dangerous our world is. People will take out anyone they deem is close to us.”

Elaine moved out of his grasp and smiled a fake smile. “I’ll be fine, Jimin. None of us have been friends in years.” She cleared her throat, “I gotta go though. Bye. It was nice see you.” She scurried past the two.

Jimin pulled out his phone and Taehyung lifted his head as he watched Elaine leave, “You calling Hyung?”

“Obviously, Tae. Her brother warned us this would happen. That bitch didn’t even wait a week before she put her hands on Ellie” Jimin’s eyes never left Elaine’s body as she trudged down the bridge. He punched in the words he wanted and sent them to Hoseok. “He needs to know.”

Taehyung let out a hum. “You don’t think she’d take a dive?” Jimin gave him a startled look. Taehyung shrugged, “As someone who’s been at the edge, I can tell she’s close. Will she dive? I don’t know her like you guys do.”

Jimin grimaced and bit his lip, “How pissed would RM be if we ditch out on the drop?”

Taehyung sighed, “You go to the drop. I’ll follow her.” Jimin stared at Taehyung as if trying to figure out his angle, “I’ll do it until you get Hoseok to get here. Once he shows up, I’ll meet up with you. If she jumps, I can react faster than you could anyway. I’ll make sure she’s safe.” Jimin reluctantly agreed before he headed off to the drop location. Taehyung u-turned, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and followed Elaine at a safe distance.

Elaine put in her headphones as she stopped again at a far enough distance from Jimin. She leaned against the rail and took a deep breath. She shut her eyes as she concentrated on the music that flooded her ears. Her hand absentmindedly wondered to the injury on her neck. Her mother wasn’t always a violent drunk. It wasn’t until her father died trying to protect Elaine that she turned. She blamed Elaine for her father’s death and took her anger out on her until her brother was old enough to step up. He took her from the home and acted as her guardian. He made her happy and feel safe. Now, it was gone. Her safety, her happiness. All of it. She looked down at the water once more and leaned further over the rail. She watched the waves with admiration. They looked so carefree.

A hand touched her back and she jolted. She yanked out her headphones and looked at her uninvited guest. He didn’t let her say anything as he pulled her hood off her head and inspected her cheek and neck. He let out a growl, “Why did she do this?”

Elaine shrugged, “Who cares.” She hit his hands off her, “Why are you here, Hoseok?”

He gave her a serious look, “Jimin told me he saw you with bruises and a cut. I know you didn’t have them yesterday, so I came to check on you.”

“You check. You saw. You can go now.”

Hoseok pinned her to the rail as he placed his hands on either side of her, “You’re not safe there. Just come with me.”

“As if. I’d rather die on the streets.”

Hoseok’s eyebrow twitched as his hand released the rail only to hit it harder, “Damn it! No, you don’t. That’s not what your bro nor I would want. We love you.” Elaine looked down to keep her tears hidden. “You’re not safe with your mom. She’ll kill you” his voice cracked. “I couldn’t protect your brother, but I’m not going to make the same mistake and not protect you.”

Elaine’s mind went back to her mother’s plan and her words. This was her chance. She could get close to Hoseok and get rid of him. The thought made her sick. Why would she listen to a mother who wanted her dead? She couldn’t kill him even if she wanted to. She looked back at Hoseok. His eyes flooded with concern. Her heart skipped a beat and she silently cursed that her past feelings for the man before her found their way back to the surface. She bit her lip. What did she have to lose? If he had been the one to kill Clay then he could get rid of her anytime. Her mother would get rid of her at anytime as well. Both scenarios didn’t look good to her, but if she had to choose from the two… “Fine. I’ll stay with you.”

Hoseok let out a relieved sigh, “Okay…” He let out a breathless laugh, “Okay, let’s go to my place. I’ll call our doctor to check on your injuries.” She shook her head. “No doctor?” She nodded. “Alright, then you’ll have to deal with me fixing you up, okay?” He grinned as her head nodded once more. He took her arm in his and led her to his car.

 

Elaine was surprised that Hoseok didn’t lead her to the condo he took her the day before. Instead, she was led to a penthouse. It was large and spacious, but bare as if no one resided there. Elaine walked the living room and looked around the dull room as Hoseok went to the bathroom to retrieve a first aid kit. Elaine’s eyes stopped at a frame on the tv stand. Her hands grasped it and she touched the faces of the younger versions of Clay, Hoseok, Jimin, and Namjoon. Her lips twitched as she looked down at the four idiots. It was a time she wished they could return to. She put the photo down and wiped her eyes before her tears could fall.

“I got the first aid” Elaine yelped at the sudden sound. “Sorry” Hoseok cringed “Didn’t mean to scare you.” He patted the sofa for her to sit as he took a seat on the coffee table.

Elaine walked over and sat. “This place is empty.” She stated. Her eyes wandered to everything other than Hoseok’s face, “It feels cold and empty.”

Hoseok pulled out a cotton ball and some alcohol. He replied with a hum, “This is my penthouse, but I hardly ever use it. I prefer the condo. More memories.” He explained. He dabbed the cotton ball against her cheek and she sucked in a breath. “You can decorate the place if you want. I’m not usually here. I’ll leave my black card here for you to use. Feel free to spend it on anything.”

Elaine scoffed, “I’m not using your money. You don’t know what I’d do with it. I could spend it all on a college tuition and run you dry.” Her secret ambitions surfaced before she could stop herself from speaking.

“Then do it. Though, you wouldn’t run me dry with tuition. Barely hurts my account.” She looked at Hoseok who had been staring at her. She could tell by his look that he meant every word. “I know your brother was saving for you to go to university for baking. We have the money secure, so if you ever want to start, let me know and I’ll transfer the money.”

Elaine’s eyes pricked, “How do you know that? Why do you have it?”

Hoseok leaned back after he finished cleaning her cheek, “Though you stayed away from us, Clay kept in contact. We hung out a lot even though we knew you would hate it.”

“That idiot…”

Hoseok brushed her hair out of her face, “He told us to keep an eye on you if anything happened to him…” She looked up at him with watery eyes. “He told us about your mom and what she was capable of doing to you.” Elaine could do or say nothing as she began to cry in her hands. 


	2. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do NOT read if the following will trigger you: abuse from mother to daughter, suicidal thoughts, and violence

“Hoseok, where are we going?” Elaine groaned as Hoseok dragged her out of the car. She reached out to try to touch something as a blindfold prevented her to see. It had been two months since she began to live at Hoseok’s penthouse. At the beginning, it had been awkward with Hoseok around to check on her, but after a couple of weeks, she grew use to it.

Hoseok took her hands in his, “Do you trust me?”

“No, I let you blindfold me and lead me somewhere because I like the thrill” she sassed.

Hoseok grinned, “Then you’ll love when I push you off a cliff when we go skydiving.”

Elaine gasped, “I swear, if you try putting me on a cliff I will hang you with this blindfold.” She went to remove the blindfold, but he stopped her.

“I won’t. I promise. Just follow my lead. It’s not very far.” He insisted as he opened a large door and lead her inside a building.

Elaine tried to make out where they were. The clicks of their shoes on tile was at least enough to let her know that it was a fairly nice area. She could smell sweets and her lips curved. A bakery?

He led her inside another room and took off her blindfold, “Don’t open them yet.” He moved away from her to pick up the gift box on the counter, “Okay look.”

Elaine’s eyes fluttered open and she gasped. It was a large kitchen classroom. Rows of fine counters and stoves with tools littered about. “What is this?”

Hoseok handed her the boxed gift, “I applied you to the baking program here. I really did expect you to use the black card for tuition, but since you didn’t, I decided to take the steps for you.” Elaine opened the box to see an apron with her first name stitched into it in the middle. “I figured you’d get mad at me if I used my money, so all this is on scholarship money. Full ride if you finish out all the years.”

Elaine stared at him in awe as she pressed her hand to her mouth. Her tears freely fell as she sniffled, “Why are you doing all this for me?”

Hoseok gave her a loving smile as he walked to her. He put the box on the counter beside her and pulled her into a hug, “Because I want you to live your dream.” He ran his hand through her hair, “I want you to use the money left by Clay to open your own bakery and have the life you deserve to have.” She cried in his arms as she repeatedly thanked him.

 

As time went on, Hoseok and Elaine grew closer. Hoseok kept her away from everything that involved his gang work and when he felt like her safety was in jeopardy, he refused to leave her side. He saw sides of her she never let others see. The parts of her she hated, and yet they were sides that Hoseok loved. Even at her worse, she was still at her best in his eyes. With Hoseok’s help, Elaine reconnected with Jimin and Namjoon. It was hard to believe that, Elaine had wanted nothing to do with her childhood friends. It all seemed too unreal. Having them back in her life, she experienced things she forgot existed. Trust, love, wanting, belonging, and about all… happiness. Things she thought she’d never have again after Clay’s death.

Elaine didn’t want to admit it, but having Hoseok around her again made her cold heart melt. He kept her safe, made her feel wanted, and showed her his love for her. It was new and fresh and it made her heart sing. All doubts that Hoseok was involved with her brother’s murder had left her. How could a sunshine like him be responsible for her brother’s death? It didn’t add up and she wanted to believe him. Her heart skipped beats when he was with her. Elaine didn’t want to admit it, but she fell in love with Hoseok.

One day, Elaine was at the penthouse making a cake when Hoseok entered the place. It had a homey vibe thanks to Elaine who insisted on decorating the house with trinkets and decor. It’s new design made it hard for Hoseok to stay at the condo and he ended up moving into the second bedroom of the penthouse.

Elaine didn’t mind. In fact, she loved that he lived there with her. It didn’t feel so big anymore. It had a nicer aura. Jimin would hang out there so she wasn’t always alone and it was nice to have her childhood friend around. Though, it was better with Hoseok around. He just made the place livier and feel like the place oozed happiness.

Elaine was preparing it for Hoseok’s upcoming birthday and she wanted to make it special. It was the only way she could think to say thanks for everything he had done for her. Not only as thanks, but she wanted to use the day to finally tell Hoseok her feelings.

“Ellie?” He called out.

“Kitchen!”

Hoseok walked into the kitchen to see her baking, “Smells good. What’s it for?” He hummed as he approached her.

Elaine shrugged, “Psh, I don’t know. Some sunshine’s birthday is coming up and I decided to make a birthday cake.”

Hoseok’s eyes lit up, “You remembered?”

“As if I could forget, silly” she laughed. Hoseok wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, “Hoseok” she giggled. “I can’t bake when you do that” she turned her head to the side to see his face. Hoseok had a look on his face that she hadn’t seen on him before. It made her heart race as he eyed her lips.

Unconsciously, she bit her lip as she stared at him. Hoseok wet his own as his eyes moved up to hers. The aura around them shifted as Hoseok tilted her chin back with his fingers. He leaned closer to her and she felt his breath on her cheek, “I really want to kiss you right now.” His voice was smooth and caused shivers down her spine.

She looked back at him with a hooded gaze, “Then why don’t you.” She was surprised by her own words, but it last mere moments before Hoseok turned her around to face him and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Her hands flew to his neck as one of his raked through her hair.

He broke the kiss abruptly, but only parted to get out his words, “I love you.” He pressed his lips to hers again before she could reply. Her eyes watered before she kissed him back with just as much urgency. Hoseok could taste her tears on her lips, but he refused to break the kiss. He couldn’t break it even if he wanted to.

Elaine pulled back and gasped for air. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath. “You love me?” She finally asked. Hoseok nodded hesitantly. She bit her lip as she reached back and turned off the oven. Hoseok’s eyed her curiously as she turned back to him with a seductive smile, “Then show me.” She whispered.

Hoseok’s throat went dry as he watched her, “What?”

Elaine tugged on his hand and pulled him closer to her as she settled on the counter. She nipped his neck as he choked on air, “I want you to show me how much you love me.” She kissed his neck and sucked leaving a couple of hickies. “I want to know if you love me as much as I love you.” Hoseok said nothing as he pulled her head up and kissed her again. Her permission was all he needed to take her right there in the kitchen.

 

A day before Hoseok’s birthday, Elaine and him were in bed after another hot night. Hoseok pulled her to his naked chest and ran his hand down her back, “I want to do something tomorrow.”

Elaine’s finger traced his chest, “Hmmm? And what’s that?”

“I want to take you on a date.”

His words made her fingers still and she let out a chuckle, “It’s your birthday, idiot… You should do something for yourself.”

Hoseok pulled her closer to him, “I am. I want to make us official and take you out on a real date.”

Elaine met his eyes and pulled at her lip with her teeth. “How about. Instead of going out tomorrow, I can make us a feast for your birthday since I already have the cake made.” Elaine shifted and straddled Hoseok as he protested. “Why go out?” She whispered huskily as she grinded into him, “When we can spend the day home like this?”

Hoseok’s eyes darkened as he licked his lips. “Fuck… How can I say no to that?” She smirked before she leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

 

The next day, as Elaine cleaned up around the penthouse to get it ready for Hoseok’s birthday, her phone went off. She answered it without even glancing at the ID as she expected it to be Hoseok, “Hey!”

“Hey?” her mother scoffed. “You run out for seven months and all you have to say is hey. Where are you?” She growled.

“Mo-mother…”

“WHERE ARE YOU?” Elaine could hear something hit the wall and she held her breath, “You’re with him aren’t you. You’re with the bastard who killed your brother, huh? YOU WHORE!”

“Mom, he didn–”

Her mother laughed coldly, “He didn’t” she imitated her voice. “Bullshit. I have the papers right here. He hired a hit on Clay and you. Want the picture I’ll send it?” She taunted, “Poor poor Ella, you stupid bitch. You fell for it. He played you.” Her mother laughed.

Elaine hung up the phone unable to hear more. A few moments later, her phone pinged and a picture of the hit flashed on her screen. Elaine’s heart stopped as she read through the conversation on the paper. When her eyes trailed to the last words she felt numb.

> _It’s taken care of, J-Hope._

She dropped the phone as her eyes blurred. Her mother’s words from months ago ran in her head. You can kill him. He would want revenge. Elaine raked her fingers through her hair as she took in a breath. She could kill Hoseok and get revenge. Pay him back for playing with her emotions and get even. However, her heart tugged. It felt like it was screaming in agony at the thought of killing Hoseok. She ignored the sick feeling as she planned out the murder. It had to be done tonight. The night of their first date. The time he would leave his guard completely down.

 

That night, Elaine drugged Hoseok’s food. She acted as if nothing was wrong when Hoseok began to complain about feeling bad. She helped his half conscious self to his bed and threw him on the bed. “You lied to me” she whispered to the half conscious Hoseok.

“Whaa?”

“You told me you had nothing to do with Clay’s death, but that’s not true… You hired a hit on him.” She whimpered. “I almost believed you when you said you didn’t kill him” she cried, “But you lied to me.” His eyes closed as he lost consciousness. Elaine grabbed the gun off Hoseok’s nightstand and pointed it at him with a shaky hand, “This is for my brother.” She stuttered. She took her second hand to hold the gun steady as she pointed it at her lover’s head. Her eyes burned as they blurred with tears. Hoseok had a sleepy smile on his face. Elaine’s hands shook more as her stomach twisted. Her hands fell to her side and her legs gave in as she collapsed on the ground beside his side of the bed. “I can’t” she cried. “Why did I have to fall in love with you? Why! You killed my brother! I should hate you!” She sobbed. The gun fell to the ground beside her as she pounded on the mattress. She clawed and tore at the side of the sheets, but due to the drugs, Hoseok didn’t wake.

 

Elaine went home with the heaviness of defeat. Her tears stained her face with blotches of her masquera. She wasn’t prepared to face her mother. However, her mother waited for her.

Her mother heard the door and excitedly rushed to her, “Did you do it?” Her voice sang. She hugged her daughter, “Of course you did, how could I doubt you.” She laughed. “You’re so beautiful, my Ella! Your brother would be so proud.”

Elaine squeezed her eyes shut as she sucked in a breath. “I didn’t kill him” she admitted. “I couldn’t do th–.” She was punched in the face. She tasted copper as she stood straight.

“You useless bitch!” Her mother swung at her again and again. She got her in the eye and Elaine stumbled. “You’re better off dead!” She growled. She pulled Elaine by her hair to the living room and ignored the screams that left Elaine’s lips as she fought her off. Her mother shoved her with a force to knock Elaine into the coffee table and she fell. The only thing she heard was glass shatter before she felt pain in her side. Her mother stabbed her with a broken bottle.

Elaine held her side as she bled from the puncture wounds from the bottle. She reached up and took the broken bottle from her mother. She sliced her mother with the bottle before she threw it and it shattered. However, that only fueled her mother’s anger. She lunged at Elaine, but Elaine fought back, “Mother! STOP! PLEASE!”

“I hired those bastards to kill you and instead they took Clay!” Her mother growled as she tried to reach out and choke her. “He had to get in the way and stop them. You ruined everything, bitch.” Her mother jumped off of her to grab the nearby lamp, pulled it with a force to unplug it, and threw it.

Elaine managed to dodge just as the lamp shattered where she last laid. She choked on a sob as she looked at her mother, “You killed Clay?” She cried as she tried to stand. Her mother said nothing as she left to the kitchen. She couldn’t process what was happening. She knew she had to escape. She needed to tell Hoseok. Elaine stumbled as she went to escape. Her vision shifted. It felt like the ground below her was nothing more than a bouncy house. She reached the archway when her mother approached her from behind.

Her mother stabbed her in the back with a knife from the kitchen and pulled it out. Elaine cried out as she was lowered to the ground by her mother. “Shhh, it’s okay.” Her mother laughed, “You’ll be able to join your brother and father soon.” She stood in front of Elaine.

Elaine struggled to pull herself away from her, “Mom, please… don’t do this.” Before her mother could use the knife again, a black blur attacked her. Elaine coward in a fetal position as she heard the two struggle. A pair of hands touched Elaine and she flinched.

“It’s okay. I’m a doctor” a voice above her rang, but she didn’t move. The loss of blood made her dizzy. The hands lifted the bottom of her shirt to check her injuries.

“Elaine!” Jimin ran into the house with his gun drawn. He notice Taehyung on top of Elaine’s mom with her arms pinned and Seokjin tried to coax Elaine to sit up. His hands slacked as he realized Elaine was safe. His hand went to his face as he tried to compose himself. He approached Jin and Elaine. “Elaine, it’s me.”

Elaine’s ears perked as she uncovered her face to see Jimin. Her busted lip and black eye made Jimin fume. “Why…” She asked as she began to cry. “Why are you here?”

Jimin kneeled beside her, “To save you. Come on, Jin hyung is a real doctor. He can treat your injuries.” Elaine nodded as Seokjin and Jimin helped her up and led her out to the car. Her eyes grew heavy as she was put in the back seat with Seokjin beside her. She slumped back against the seat as her eyes began to close. Before she lost consciousness, she watched as Taehyung and Jimin ran out of the house. She didn’t see the house go up in flames or that her mother never got out alive.

 

When Elaine woke up, she found herself in a familiar bedroom. She was hooked up to a monitor and IV. She let out a groggy groan.

“Ellie?” A surprised laced voice called. Jimin shot to his feet as he approached the bed. He stared down at her and he let out a shaky breath, “Oh thank god, you woke up.” He touched her face, “Are you in pain?” She shook her head. “Let me get Hoseok.”

“No….”

Jimin stopped when he heard her weak plea, “He’s not mad at you.” He stated. “We had just found out that your mother planned to pin the hit on Hoseok right before he came home to celebrate with you. He was going to wait until later to tell you, but…”

Elaine sat up with a hiss as she grabbed her side, “I didn’t believe him… At the end of it, I believed my mother over him… I can’t face him.”

Jimin took a seat on the bed, “We can’t blame you. Hell, we thought we were to blame for Clay’s death. None of us knew that the hit was actually for you and that it was your mother’s wish.” Jimin gave her a reassuring smile, “Your mom won’t hurt you again.”

Hoseok entered, “Who are you–” His mouth dropped as he saw Elaine awake.

“That’s my cue. I’ll let Seokjin know that you may need some pain meds” Jimin patted her leg before he walked out to leave the two alone.

Hoseok approached her and pulled up a chair. “How are you feeling?” Elaine didn’t meet his gaze. She kept her eyes down at her hands. “Are you hungry?” No response. Hoseok reached for her hands, but she jerked them back. Hoseok felt hurt. “Please, don’t shut me out again… I can’t lose you a second time” he begged.

“I tried to kill you…”

“I know.”

“I drugged you…”

Hoseok nodded, “I know.”

Her hands shook, “Then why don’t you hate me!” Hoseok chuckled and her eyes shot up to his, “This isn’t a joke!”

Hoseok hooked his hand under her chin, “It’s not, but it got you to look at me.” He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, “I’m not mad. Disappointed, but I understand why you did what you did.”

Elaine let her tears fall, “You should hate me. Get revenge. Something.”

“Who said I wasn’t going to get revenge?” His voice fell an octave. He had a dark look in his eyes as he met hers. However, it didn’t make her scared. His hand went to her arm and rubbed it gently. “I’ll get my revenge that my girlfriend doubted me.” He let out a deep chuckle, “Once you’re all better, I’ll pay you back all night long.”

Elaine looked at him in disbelief before she laughed. She felt ridiculous, crying and laughing at the same time, “Ow… I can’t laugh. It hurts” she continued.

Hoseok abruptly ended her laughter as he pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her with urgency as if he feared she would disappear if he didn’t. His tongue swiped against her lips begging for entrance which she allowed.

“That’s enough of that” a booming voice startled the two. Elaine gasped in pain as she held her side from her sudden jolt. “My patient needs to be checked on, get out” Seokjin shooed Hoseok.

“What? I’ve seen her naked before” Hoseok replied. “I don’t want to leave her side.”

Seokjin hit him, “Don’t tell me no. Go do something useful and get out.”

“I’m a bit hungry… babe” she tested the word.

Hoseok stopped before he retorted. His head whipped back and looked at Elaine, “Hungry? What do you want?”

“Ah… Soup?” Hoseok’s eyes lit up as he nodded and rushed out of the room. Elaine watched him rush off and then at Seokjin, “I’m surprised that worked.”

Seokjin laughed, “I’m not. That boy is desperate for you.” He pulled his stethoscope from his neck, “Jimin said you were in pain again, so I just planned to check and give you some more meds, if that’s okay.” Elaine nodded as Seokjin lifted her shirt to check her injuries.

##  _Two Years Later_

It was after closing hours of Elaine’s grand opening of her cafe,  _Sunshine and Angel Cafe_ , when the bell on the door sounded, “We’re not open!” Elaine called out from the back. When the bell didn’t sound again, she took out the pastries and placed them out to cool. She patted her hands on her apron as she headed to the front. “I’m sorry we’re no—Babe? What are you guys doing here?”

Hoseok held a vase with beautiful flowers and Jimin held balloons. The other boys let off poppers, “CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR OPENING!” They cheered. Elaine laughed as they cheered and clapped.

“You guys!” She smiled widely as Hoseok handed her the vase, “This is so sweet!” She smelled the flowers before she placed them on a table. “Sit, sit. I just made something new. You guys can be my guinea pigs. Coffee? Tea?” She ushered them to sit at a longer table before she headed to the back. She put the pastries on a plate when a pair of arms snaked around her waist preventing her from moving. “Hoseooookkkk” she whined.

He let out a chuckle as he buried his head in her shoulder, “I just needed a minute to recharge” he pecked her shoulder. Elaine shuffled about in his arms to face him and she touched his jaw before she pulled him down to kiss him. Her wedding ring glistened in the light and caught his attention as he broke the kiss. He took her hand and kissed the ring, “I love you.”

Elaine blushed as she looked back at him, “I love you more.” They kissed once more before the boys began to bang on the table with demands of food.

Hoseok groaned, “I hate them sometimes…”

“No you don’t” she teased and kissed his nose, “Help me take out the drinks and snacks.” She handed him a tray of the pastries as she took the drinks. As she entered the cafe and looked at the boys, she couldn’t help but feel an endless amount of love and happiness. This was her light at the end of the tunnel and she wouldn’t have changed it for the world.


End file.
